Entre l'or et l'argent
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards peuvent parfois s'unir de façon bien étrange...
1. Entre l'or et l'argent

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF. Il s'agit d'une nuit où, en une heure et sur un thème donné, il faut écrire une fanfiction. Le thème, pour cet OS était bibelot. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec les deux premiers thèmes, mais je crois avoir réussit à me rattraper avec celui-ci. La fin est, selon moi, bien meilleure que le début…Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Pairing : Pansy/Harry**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling, de même que les personnages.**

**Résumer**

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors peuvent parfois s'unir d'une bien étrange façon…

* * *

**Entre l'or et l'argent**

Elle les a tous cassés, il n'en restait plus un dans la pièce. Tous en miettes à ses pieds et elle n'était toujours pas soulagée. Ces bibelots qu'il lui ramenait à chacune de ses visites avaient disparut en même temps qu'augmentait sa peur. Si elle avait accepté au lieu de paniquer, si elle était restée avec lui au lieu de fuir et de le faire fuir pour oublier sa peine, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle pourrait sentir ses bras autour d'elle.

De son pied, elle repoussa brutalement contre le mur ce qui avait été un bateau. _Harry! Où es-tu? _Deux jours plutôt, elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Et comme une idiote, elle ne s'y était pas attendue, persuadée qu'il épouserait Ginny Weasley comme c'était prévu à Poudlard. Leur amitié relevait déjà du miracle, une Serpentard et un Gryffondor qui ne cherchaient pas à s'entretuer. Il ne lui avait jamais témoigné la moindre marque d'amour, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas être surprise par la tournure des évènements? Ou peut-être avait-elle seulement été trop aveugle et n'avait pas voulu voir ces marques de peur qu'elles soient fausses.

Pansy se laissa tomber sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux vers elle. Dans le fouillis qu'elle venait de créer, elle repéra une aile dorée. Elle savait que quelque part, il y en avait une autre argentée. Le premier bibelot que lui avait offert Harry lorsque la guerre avait finalement prit fin. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, sa mère morte et son père arrêté pour partisannerie. Ceux qui avaient été ses amis la fuyaient du regard, eux-mêmes mal en point et trop égoïstes pour ajouter une douleur à leur chagrin. Elle ne pleurait pas, il n'y avait probablement plus rien d'humain en elle. Elle avait trop souffert déjà. De toute façon, pour qui aurait-elle pleuré? Ses parents qui l'avaient maltraitée pour l'éduquer? Ses amis qui pensaient toujours à eux plutôt qu'à elle? Certainement pas, elle avait une fierté Serpentesque.

Pansy serra l'aile dans sa main. Sa gorge était serrée, elle voulait verser ces larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps.

Elle était adossée au château regardant les familles s'étreindre avec dégoût. Puis, c'est là qu'elle l'avait vu. Harry Potter, le grand héros que tout le monde adulait. Elle le haïssait. Il avait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. Un sombre crétin. Elle avait feint l'indifférence, regardant ailleurs lorsqu'il s'était détaché des Weasley et approché d'elle. Elle l' avait vu s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle, mais refusait de lui accorder son attention. Il fouillait dans sa poche. À la recherche de sa baguette peut-être, croyant que c'était une erreur qu'elle ait survécu.

-C'est pour toi, Pansy.

Elle daigna le regarder, intriguée. Au creux de sa paume, se tenait un oiseau de porcelaine aux ailes or et argent. Elle ne saisissait pas, pourquoi ce présent? Pourquoi à elle alors qu'il y aurait tant d'autre gens dans cette cours à qui il pourrait l'offrir?

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise fille, Pansy, j'en suis persuadé même si tout tend à prouver le contraire. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, ta famille, tes amis. Et je voudrais que tu acceptes ce présent en gage de mon amitié ou, si tu préfères, de mon respect envers toi. Il représente le mélange des liens Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les liens que nous pourrions avoir si tu les acceptais.

Le premier pas qu'il avait fait vers elle, mais non pas le dernier. Au fil des mois, il avait sut gagner sa confiance, et lui avait offert de nombreux autres bibelots, symbole de leur amitié.

Elle l'avait perdu alors qu'elle le croyait acquis et c'était par sa propre sottise. Elle s'était attachée à lui beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il lui manquait.

-Harry, où es-tu? Je t'aime, Harry!

Une petite voix qui se perdit dans la vasteté du monde sorcier, mais qui ne trouva jamais de réponse.

Loin de là, dans un autre État, un jeune homme gisait sur le bord de la mer là où les vagues l'avaient déposé et où elles continuaient de le caresser de leur flux. Dans sa main, il tenait une aile d'oiseau argentée, symbole de l'amour qui avait eu raison de lui…

* * *

_Et puis, je me suis rattrapée? :D *Regarde les lecteurs avec une moue de chien battu pour attirer la pitié!* _


	2. Estce que quelqu'un s'oppose?

_Écrit dans le cadre du défi '31 jours' sur Livejournal, sur le thème 'le nombre 13'. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous désirez davantage d'informations._

* * *

**Pairing :** Harry/Pansy/Ginny

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose?**

L'église était pleine à craquer. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit qu'aurait choisi Pansy- elle aurait de loin préféré une cérémonie sorcière- mais Harry avait insisté. S'ils étaient pour se marier, s'il devait le faire, alors ce serait dans une église, comme ses parents avant lui. Et Pansy avait fini par céder, parce qu'elle tenait à ce mariage plus que tout. Elle voulait appartenir à Harry et surtout, elle voulait qu'il lui appartienne.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva en robe blanche devant l'autel, à écouter un vieux prête raconter les pires idioties qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle se retenait de bailler, certaines que ça ne plairait point à Harry. Et soudain, ils arrivèrent à la fin du discours. L'homme dit quelque chose qui sonnait comme 'est-ce que quelqu'un, parmi l'assemblée, aurait une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage?'. Le silence plana durant un long moment. Pansy sourit; personne ne s'opposerait. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait, de toute façon? Ce n'était pas leur mariage, après tout!

Mais soudain, sortie de nulle part, une femme se leva. Ginny Weasley.

-Moi, je m'oppose! Dit-elle faisant s'élever un murmure dans l'assemblée.

Ginny qui avait toujours eu le béguin pour Harry et qui ne s'était jamais remise de leur rupture. Pansy avait maintes fois surpris son regard flamboyant lui jeter des dagues. Agacée, Pansy jeta un regard à Harry, lequel haussa les épaules tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Certes, Ginny lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé, mais il croyait qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre depuis le temps…

-Ginny, commença-t-il hésitant et sans vraiment savoir par quel bout la prendre.

Mais la rouquine ne l'écouta pas. Elle se dégagea de la rangée dans laquelle elle était assise et s'avança vers l'autel, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère. Ses yeux fixaient le prêtre, lequel, le pauvre, était visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je ne les laisserai pas ce marier! Dit-elle d'une voix criarde. Pas un vendredi 13, ça porte malheur, tout le monde le sait!


End file.
